Secured and Broken
by periwinkle-eyes
Summary: "You might be hurting right now. But it'll be okay. I'll be okay too and I'll always be right here." AoKaga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

It was pouring hard. The light gray roads were easily replaced with dark gray as the rain falls down, changing its color. Gone were the vibrant blue sky and in its place, a fearsome color of dark blues and grays. Lightning and thunder overpowered the once brawny rays of the sun. It was a gloomy day. And this weather doesn't make it any better for me.

The bus is twenty minutes late and I am here, sitting in the bus stop, alone and drowning in self-pity and melancholic feelings. I clutched my phone in one hand where a certain webpage is open. I knew it was coming. I was expecting it more than anyone else. I predicted it before. I was the one who gave him the biggest smile I could muster at that moment. I was the one who told him that I'll be fine. He looks at me with eyes clearly saying that he knows that I am lying.

A loud honk took me out of my thoughts and I saw the bus coming to a stop in front of me. I rushed in and took the seat at the very back. I leaned my head against the headrest and looked out to the window. Typical scene, I know. Very cliché but, right now, this is just what I need. I need to sort out my thoughts and the fast motion pictures of the buildings outside with the textured rain painted in the window is enough to settle my sentiments.

It was another fifteen minutes later that I have arrived into a very placid subdivision. It was supposed to be a one minute walk but, because I took my sweet time walking, it took me almost five minutes. I stood outside a very modern five story building. It was huge in width and the outside itself is prestigious enough to say that this is a very expensive choice of living. I entered the building and into the elevator, I pressed number five, silently wishing for the elevators to be slower. I don't want to arrive yet because arriving means that everything that happened the past years will be dissolved into nothing but sad memories.

But time won't stop for me. Time doesn't stop for anyone and here I am, standing in front of a white door, with my heart pounding in my chest and my tears threatening to fall. But he is being strong for the both of us. I have to be strong too. Straighten myself; I entered the pass code with a heavy heart. I entered the room and a man in gray sweaters and black pants greeted with the most gorgeous smile I've seen in my whole life. I smiled. Ever since from the beginning, his smile has always been contagious.

"Taiga!"

He called out and rushed towards me with arms wide open. He pulled me into a breath-stopping hug and I can feel the desperation in them. This is what we are. In spite of being sad, hurt and lost, we pretend that everything's fine. We tried to cover up every hurt in magic because our real life is just another tragic story.

I wounded my arms around his torso and breathe in his musky scent. I have always favored this shower gel of his. The scent itself is soothing. I don't want to let go. I want to stay in his arms forever.

"How's your day?" He asked, breaking the hug, and gripping my shoulders. He was smiling but that smile didn't reach his eyes.

"It was fine. Kuroko's college entrance exam is coming up so we're putting his lessons on fast paced. Good thing, he's a fast learner." I said, entering the living room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, hanging by the couch, and laid on the table. I sigh as I picked up the pieces of clothes together.

"Daiki! I told you to stop throwing your stuff all over the place." I said, bending over to pick up a tie. I received no retort or even a playful banter from him, so I turned around and I saw him there, smiling oh so softly, just like an angel. I suddenly feel very conscious, shy and embarrassed all of a sudden. I playfully glared at him.

"What?"

He chuckled. His deep baritone voice resounded in the apartment. He approached me and bent down a little bit to see me eye to eye.

"Is this my wifey being angry?"

I glared more but I can't help the warm sensation to reach my cheeks. He cupped my cheeks in his warm tan hands and brings it closer to his face. He looked me deeply in the eyes and proceeded to kiss my forehead. I almost cried because kissing my forehead is one of the million things I will miss from him. I can feel stinging in the corner of my eyes. They're coming. My tears are in the verge of falling. He will see it. He will see just how affected I am. He will see that I am not fine at all. He will see the weakness I've tried so hard to hide. He will see the pitiful me.

The happy aura faltered. His face wore a swollen look of utter anger, sadness and sorrow. I can see him fisting his hands, his fingernails digging into his palms. Sweat forming on his forehead and his eyes looks down into the ground. I want to stop it. I know what he is feeling right now. For the both of us, happiness doesn't really last long. I wound my arm on his neck, bringing him into a comforting hug. He links his arms on my waist, his face buried into my neck.

"Taiga, I don't want to do it." His voice is muffled but, I can hear him clearly. The issue will never stop. The problem will cease but the hurt will always be there.

"Do we look like we have a choice Daiki? I want to be selfish. For once in my life, I want to be selfish. I don't want to do this too but, if we don't do anything, everything will go to waste." It was my hopeless attempt to comfort him but, I know, at this moment, nothing's ever going to comfort us.

I hugged him tighter. He is actually crying now. He couldn't voice out his anger, doubts and worries and so, he cried. It wasn't easy for us. It'll probably never will. He is the heir to a conglomerate company while I'm a part time teacher at day and a tutor at night. That alone speaks for itself. The difference is like heaven and earth. I guess, in this world, there are certain things that cannot be.

Today is the official mark of Daiki being engaged to someone his parents picked for him. Apparently, it's about business. It's quite common in the business world to wrap up a business deal with marriage. It's all over the news and every freaking website has a freaking article about it. Good thing, he keeps his personal life private. No one knows where he lives and he plans to keep it that way. I looked around his apartment and took in the scenery. This will be the last time I get to visit his apartment. Sooner or later, he has to move out. Move out into a more luxurious mansion with his wife.

It must be quite a big deal for his parents to resort to such way. He fought for it, saying he doesn't want to and he'll only marry the person he loves. His battle lasted for a year and a half until the pressure got too much and everything was tearing itself apart. Threats and secrets were coming out of nowhere. I and our relationship were on the line and one more wrong move; I'll be exposed to the world. Critics were sprawling all over and I was scared and Daiki did everything to protect me from the harsh treatment of the world, even if it meant accepting the marriage proposal.

"Daiki." I called out to him softly. He doesn't move but his grip around me tightens. I pry him away from me and lead him to the couch. I look at him, into his dull blue eyes and I can literally see pain swirling in them.

"I'm sorry. You are the person whom I promised myself that I would never hurt. But I've hurt you over and over again."

Those words broke my already broken heart. I fight back tears because crying won't help. If anything else, it'll make everything worse. I want to calm him down, I want to whisper sweet nothings to his ear, I just want him to know that's everything's going to be okay.

Only the Generation of Miracles knows of this relationship, other than them, not a single soul. This is the relationship he protected so much, with every inch of his power, he protected and cherished it. I stood back and watched him battle every obstacle in our way. Medias, his parents, the society, everyone, he faced them while I cower in his shadow.

" _Just stay low. I'll protect you. "_

They were the exact words he uttered and since then, I have put all my faith into them. But I doubt those words is going to fix everything now.

"I want to fight for you. I want to show everyone who you are, that I'm proud of your achievements in life and that being imperfect is okay too. I just want you safe here with me."

I was pulled back into reality when I heard a painful voice with equally painful words from the only man I ever loved. He grabbed both of my hands and clenched them tight. He buried his face on them and his whole body starts to shake again. I pulled him into an embrace, with his head closed in by the base of my neck. I hugged him tighter. Up until the end, I'm the only one he ever thinks about.

"Daiki, you've given me the whole world. But right now, it's my turn to protect you. Just let go Daiki. All that happened, it will stay here."

I grabbed his hand and gestured it on where my heart is. He looked at me with slightly wide eyes and I gave him the biggest grin I could muster at that time.

" _You might be hurting right now. But it'll be okay. I'll be okay too and I'll always be right here."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that angsty piece. Leave a review and let me know of your thoughts! :)

\- periwinkle-eyes


End file.
